Shining Star
by Amaya Hikaru
Summary: Rodney and Carson find a new girl in an unexplored part of the city. She supplies them with many treasures and secrets. Find out how John and Rodney fight over this 3 million year old teenager. R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

Sadly I don't own Stargate Atlantis at all. R&R plz

* * *

Chapter 1 - suprise

Light filtered through the multi-colored windows of the Ancient city. Dr. McKay opened his laptop. He got a window saying he had a message. Stunned by the irregular greeting he clicked the link on the window. While it loaded he thought of the ZPM they needed to power the shield of Atlantis. The message opened and he blinked.

_'Dr.McKay .'_ It said _' If you would please get Dr. Beckett and come find me. I'm in this section of the city.'_ A picture of Atlantis was below. A part on the east side was high lighted in red. He continued to read the message.

_'If you bring or tell anyone beside Dr. Beckett I will destroy something you need. Come as soon as you read this message. Have a nice day._

_Andrea DuBois_

Dr. McKay was stunned. He realized what it said and closed the laptop. He stood up and ran to the medical wing with the computer tucked under his arm. He was out of breath when he finally found Carson Beckett.

"Rodney, what's wrong?" He asked in a heavy Scottish accent. Rodney couldn't speak so he gestured for the doctor to follow him. And their way to the section Rodney explained when he caught his breath.

"Has anyone explored this part of the city yet?" Carson asked. Rodney shook his head. They heard a ringing, like metal being hit by metal. The two men glanced at each other. The hallway got hotter and hotter as they followed the sound. On the walls were swords and other Mid-evil weapons. They turned a corner and saw Andrea. She was hammering a long piece of metal. She stopped and put the metal into a barrel of water to cool it off then set it back down on the anvil. She set the hammer next to it and turned.

" Dr. McKay, Dr. Beckett." She said and took off the heavy gloves she wore, and wiped her forehead for sweat. She was very skinny but looked strong. Rodney couldn't help but notice tattoos on her arms. Only they weren't like any he'd ever seen before. They were silver and looked like vines. She gestured for them to sit in the next room. They followed her lead and sat.

"I take it you got my message?" Andrea asked in a slightly rough voice, to Rodney. He nodded. As Carson wasn't being spoken to he glanced around the room. Arrows and sword lay everywhere. The radio Rodney carried buzzed with static.

"Dr. McKay this is Dr. Weir please respond." Came a woman's voice. Rodney hit the talk button without breaking eye contact with Andrea, who waited patiently.

"Dr. Weir this is Rodney. I have Carson with me." Was his reply. The radio buzzed again.

"Where the hell are you guys?!" She asked.

"On the east side of the city we found someone." Rodney answered.

"You found someone?" she asked.

"Yes we'll be back in an hour or so." he said and set his hand back down.

"Okay, but be careful." She said and the radio was quiet.

" Andrea in the message you said you had something we needed." Rodney asked her.

"yes but that later. now I need you to help me with something. " She said.

"I just want to ask, how long have you been here?" Dr. McKay interrupted.

"Round about 3 million years I think." Andrea said dismissively.

"3 million?" Carson exclaimed being brought back into the discussion.

"Yes, although that is not why I asked you come here." She said, slightly irritated. "I can do things I cannot explain. do you think you can help me? If you can I will give you something of great value." She said.

"Sure we'll try our best. What can you do?" Rodney asked. Andrea stood up and walked over to a pillar. The two men followed her. She nodded and stepped backward into the pillar. She came out safely on the other side. The doctors were completely taken off-guard.

"Is that all you can do?" Carson stuttered for loss of better words.

"I pluralized 'things'. That means yes, I can do other stuff." She said and closed her eyes and folded her arms around her stomach. The air around her back sparkled. Golden bird wings sprouted from her back. She opened her eyes and the wings twitched slowly.

"Wow." Rodney muttered.

"You know. I think just having shown someone helps. Thank you." Andrea said and closed her eyes again, the wings disappeared. She walked over to a door. It opened at her touch. She grabbed one of the many brown boxes in the closet. She turned and set the box down on a table. The two men were very confused. She drew out a long knife and cut the tape away from the top of the box. Rodney couldn't believe his eyes when the contents were revealed. A ZPM lay there. Andrea closed the lid and picked the box up.

"Shall we go light up the whole city again?" She asked and started walking down the corridor leading back to the main room. Carson and Rodney had to run to catch up to her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Andrea: HaHa! .**_

_**Rodney: what now?**_

_**John: she found the paper.**_

_**Rodney: what paper?**_

_**Andrea: the one saying that "I (we) don't own Stargate Atlantis in any way, shape, or form." tear **_**_ T.T _**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Helper

Andrea didn't even blink when they entered the 'gate room.

"You can go back to the medical area if you want, Carson." Andrea said as they walked up the main steps to the control room.

"I'm staying with you, my dear." he said. when they reached the control room Dr. Weir met them.

"I'm...

"Doctor Elizabeth Weir, I know. " Andrea finished, they shook hands.

"What's in the box?" she asked.

"Perhaps you will join us putting this wherever Rodney thinks it should go." Andrea said, Elizabeth nodded and Rodney led the way. When they arrived Andrea took the ZPM out of the box and Dr. Weir gasped. Rodney hooked it up with a glint in his eyes. they ran to a window, the city itself glowed with light. with a few clicking noises the shield came up too. Dr. Weir asked to be put on city wide.

"Attention everyone, this is Dr. Weir. I am very happy to say that we have full power to the city and the shield. Great work everyone and thank you." she concluded. Cheers came up from those near by. a handsome military man ran up the stairs. he saw Andrea and tripped on the last step. she moved closer and caught him. as soon as skin touched skin her tattoos burned. those who could see the difference either hissed at her pain or stared in wonder.

"Ah Andrea, this is Major John Sheppard. Everyone this is Andrea DuBois." Rodney introduced then to each other. Major Sheppard stood up and offered the girl, who stepped back.

"The last time my scars burned was when one of the ancients touched me." she muttered.

"One of the ancients touched you? how long have you been here?" Radek Zelenka asked.

"3 million years." Andrea, Rodney, and Carson said in unison. all of the others looked stunned.

"Ah Carson, has she been scanned yet?" Elizabeth asked.

"No we came straight here." he replied.

"Well we should probably go do that." Major Sheppard said. instead of offering her his hand he gave her his arm. she touched the cloth lightly. They followed Carson out of the control room.

"Rodney." Elizabeth grabbed his arm. "If she's been here for 3 million years why does she look like a teenager?" she asked. Rodney shrugged and smiled wickedly. she let go of him and he ran off after the group heading to the medical wing.

Andrea layed down on one of the beds to let the machine scan her. John sat her up when it was done. she jumped out of his reach. Rodney, Andrea, and Carson looked at the results on one of the computer screens.

"I don't believe it." Carson whispered. "Her bones are hollow."

"Hollow?" John asked.

"Aye, like a bird." Carson said.

"Wait hollow bones. why?" John asked. Carson and Rodney locked gazes.

"We know why." they said in unison, probably remembering her wings. John gave the men a suspicious look. they headed back to the control room. they turned a corner to see a woman punch a marine. John ran forward to catch the woman and another marine came around a corner at the same time and grabbed the man.

"Ah, Andrea this is Teyla Emmagan , Sergeant Bates, and Lieutenant Ford." Rodney breathed gesturing at each one in turn. the struggle calmed.

"This is Andrea DuBois. we found her earlier today and she was the one who supplied us with a ZPM." Rodney told them.

"Walkaway Bates." John said.

"But sir." he argued.

"Walkaway!" Major Sheppard yelled.

"Yes sir." he said and stormed off. Andrea spent the rest of the day helping them bring systems online and to figure other stuff out. It was nightfall very quickly. Andrea and Rodney walked out onto the balcony over looking the ocean. John followed them and set up a small camera in the shadows. the two of them talked as he did this.

"It was a great pleasure to meet you. I want to, uh, personally thank you for everything you've helped us with today. I... uh, god night." John heard Rodney say. he had brought up a hand to touch her but dropped it and walked back inside. John snuck up behind Andrea. he put his left hand on the railing and used his right hand to carefully trace the tattoos on her arms. as soon as skin touched skin her tattoos lit up. He felt her tense then flinch away.

"You are a descendant of the Ancients, right?" she asked.

"If you mean I have the Ancient gene, then yes." John replied. "Why do your scars burn when i touch you?" he asked.

"I would rather you didn't touch me. you are very..." she trailed off. he barely heard her mutter "very handsome. no..."

"Did you say 'very handsome'? so I'm not just the leading military personal here. unless you'd rather fancy Dr. McKay." he taunted. Andrea whipped around, He placed his right arm around her back.

"You realize you're flirting with someone 3 million years older than you right?" she said.

"Yeah but i think it's worth it. Don't you?" he asked, leaning into her.

"Good night." she muttered and slipped from his grasp, he shrugged.

"Good night my little angel." he said and walked off.

_**Sorry for any implications but it was fun to write. R&R please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **i do not own Stargate Atlantis in any way._

* * *

Chapter 3 - Wraith

Major Sheppard got up early the next morning and ran to get the camera and the tape inside. he sped it up.

_After John had left Andrea Jumped onto the railing and sat against the supporting beam next to her. _

that was it. she just sat there the rest of the night. never moving and not falling off (surprisingly if she had fallen asleep). then he was called to a meeting over his radio head set. Dr. Beckett ran in at the end. Major Sheppard wondered why until he remembered that Sargent Bates had been attacked earlier.

"I ran a DNA test on Sargent Bates' clothes, they're back. I ran them twice to be certain, the results are conclusive. We have a wraith in the city." He panted, out of breath from the run. they all got up and ran to the control room. they located him using the bio-sensors just as Andrea walked in.

"Have a nice sleep?" John asked sarcastically. Rodney glanced at him and returned his focus to the screen.

"Teyla I need two teams." Major Sheppard told the Athosian, who nodded.

"Can I help?" Andrea asked.

"Can you defend your self?" John asked getting more serious. she nodded and ran back to her rooms and returned quickly (for her rooms being on the other side of the city) with a long curved sword in hand. a quiver of arrows on her back, and a long sturdy bow in her right hand also accompanied her.

"Can those really do any damage against a wraith?" John asked quietly. Andrea nodded and shot one arrow at the center of the Stargate. seconds before it passed through a wormhole about the size of a dollar coin opened and closed the second after the arrow had passed all the way through. People gasped and some even clapped. Andrea followed Major Sheppard's team. no one seemed to notice that along the way she gently set the arrows and bow down on the floor. John Radioed Teyla, but Andrea communicated with her through her mind.

_don't shoot, tell your team not to either. _she thought. The wraith stepped through a door way and stunned everyone accept John and Andrea, who had hidden behind columns. the wraith stepped forward. John stepped out to shoot him. the wraith thrust his hand at John's chest, avoiding the bullet. he never collided with John's chest but met Andrea's own hand. the girl and wraith met eyes, he hissed. she spoke in wraith language to it. his hand dropped at once and he dropped to one knee, and bent his head in respect. she kept talking and nodded for Lt. Ford to stun it.

_Teyla's team must be here._ John thought. he was shocked at what he had just seen Andrea do. they put the wraith into a shielded cell. John talked to Teyla as they did so.

"Did you see what she did to him?" he asked her quietly. she nodded.

"I have heard of someone the Wraith fear. even look up to as a god. they call her 'Demon of the Woods'." Teyla said and left. John left o find Rodney, he found Andrea with him.

"Andrea isn't your last name French? DuBois is French right?" John asked when he reached them.

"Yes it is, why?" she replied.

"What does it mean?" John asked.

"Of the woods." she replied and looked back at the laptop she was working at.

"You're the Demon of the woods aren't you?" he asked, he spoke like he'd just had an epiphany. Andrea nodded slowly.

"What?" Rodney asked. John pointed at Andrea accusingly.

"She's a wraith god." he muttered.

"A wraith god?" Dr. Weir asked. the trio sat in her office. Teyla was called in beside the three already there.

"What do you know about this 'demon of the woods'?" She asked her. Teyla began to talk.

"She is feared and idolized by the wraith. They try not to upset her for fear she will kill them. She has saved the lives of many of my people before."

"Well she's your 'Demon'." said John and he jabbed his thumb at Andrea who leaned against a wall.

"Yes I know." Teyla blinked then said. Dr. Weir looked back and forth between the men and women in front of her.

"Major Sheppard did Andrea do something to offend you?" Elizabeth asked John, who hesitated.

"Sort of." he said. when he didn't continue Elizabeth threw out her arms in waiting

"She uh...well i don't wanna say in front of Teyla and Rodney." he said childishly. at their cue Rodney and Teyla left the room.

"Well she is pretty." John said.

"for a 3 million year old teenager yes." Dr. Wier said.

"Well Andrea said she thought i was handsome. can you see where this is going?" he asked her. He asked, Elizabeth nodded.

"Good, can I leave now?" Andrea saked impatiently.

"Yes." Dr. Weir replied.

"Do you mind if i take a jumper and Dr. McKay? i wanna get out of the city." she said and glanced at John. Dr. Wier nodded not wanting any more contention between team members. Andrea left and found Rodney waiting in the control room. She walked briskly to the Jumper bay without stopping to see if Rodney was even following her, she knew he was. she entered through the back and sat down and she closed the back door as soon as Rodney was in. she closed the bulkhead behind them. the overhead doors onto the planet opened. she took off and flew the jumper expertly out of the bay. she flew until a Stargate materialized in front of them.

"How did?" he asked. the gate dialed itself onto an address he did not recognize. The puddle jumper flew through the the gate. they came out on a lush green planet.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **i do not own Stargate Atlantis in any way._

* * *

Chapter 4 - sleep

Andrea set the Jumper down near a large pool of water fed by a huge waterfall. she cloaked the ship and turned the systems off.

"Is there any life on this planet?" Rodney asked before he followed her out of the Jumper.

"Only the animals. I'm the only one who can come here." Andrea answered and walked toward the waterfall.

"Why are we here?" Rodney asked as he ran to catch up to her, she walked fast.

"I need some down time. plus don't you like a vacation every once in a while?" she replied. they reached the cliff face and the waterfall. a small flight of stairs lead them up to a small shelf of stone that ran behind the waterfall. Rodney gaped at it. it still sounded like falling water but much quieter. Andrea walked into a cave entrance. they followed a tunnel back a short way and it opened into a sunny cavern. Vines with grapes and other berry's grew on branches and the stone. bushes with all kinds of fruits were heavy with a fresh harvest. an oasis in the middle gave water to all the plants. tall, green grass carpeted the floor. Andrea found a spot and dropped down, she layed on her back and closed her eyes. Rodney lowered himself more carefully onto the ground beside her. the grass was feather soft.

"Andrea." Rodney said after a while.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"What did Major Sheppard do?" he asked.

"He, uh...tried to seduce me I guess." she replied.

"HE WHAT?!" Rodney roared. several colorful birds took flight at the noise.

"Oh you know very pretty 3 million year old teenager, says 'he's very handsome' and he rounds on me like i want him to." she said.

"Oh yeah i can kind of see that now. do you think i'm handsome?" Rodney asked her.

"look. most scientists aren't very handsome, that's why their scientists. but for what it's worth..." she said and picked up his hand and gently kissed the back of it. "I think you're O.K." she said and dropped his hand. she closed her eyes again. they talked quietly for a little while.

"Okay, why are we really here?" he asked.

"Because this is the only place i've been able to sleep." Andrea replied.

"How many times have you come here?" he asked.

"SO far about 5." she said.

"5 times over 3 million years?!" he exclaimed. she nodded.

"Please be quiet." she said.

"Sorry he replied. Rodney layed down and eventually fell asleep too.

* * *

Rodney woke up to a delicious smell. Andrea was cooking something over an open fire-pit. she handed him a cup without turning her head to see that he was awake. he took it and had a sip.

"WOW! this is delicious, what is it?" he asked.

"Coffee. you own brew. like it?" she asked.

"Oh, yes very much." he replied and took another drink. Andrea finished cooking and set the food onto dishes. Rodney took a small fork full of the food. his eyes popped open.

"This is incredible." he exclaimed and ate more.

"You seriously thought i didn't have food. I've been in the Pegasus galaxy for over 3 million year." Andrea said, Rodney choaked on his food.

"The Pegasus galaxy? not just Atlantis?" he asked. she nodded.

"I practically watched them build Atlantis." she said.

"Ah, um are we going back soon?" he asked finishing his breakfast.

"Only if you want to." she replied, he nodded. they washed the dishes out using the waterfall. They picked a few fruit bundles and headed for the jumper. they opened the back to find it full of wooden crates.

"Um how exactly do we fly the jumper?" Rodney asked. Andrea rolled her eyes and and she grabbed his hand.

"Take a deep breath." she instructed and stepped forward into the boxes. they could see the contents off all the boxes. fruit, meat, bread, eggs, milk, and (of coarse) coffee. They crossed the back section and entered the front compartment. they closed both doors and lifted off. the gate appeared again in front of them and it lead them back to Atlantis. they opened the back door and the boxes began to be unloaded. when they could see the marines and others on the other side Andrea took Rodney's hand again. they walked through the boxes. Major Sheppard saw them come out of the boxes. Andrea saw him and dropped Rodney's hand. she ran away quickly in the direction of her rooms.

"Where did all of this come from?" John asked.

"Her. she took me to anew planet, it's amazing Major." Rodney replied. they walked to find her and talked more about the planet as they walked.


End file.
